Innocence
by X Prodigy
Summary: 30 sentences about Haruhi and Mori. She is the shining star that everyone is drawn to, while he is the silent shadow that watches from afar. What would happen if their paths crossed, and unknown feelings began to bloom within them?


Innocence 

Title: Innocence

Genre: Romance/General

Category: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: Haruhi/Mori

Summary: Inspired by Roxius. 30 sentences about the two members of Ouran's famous Host Club. She is the Queen that attracts all with her sweet purity. He is the silent shadow that watches form afar. What would happen if their paths would cross?

* * *

><p><strong>1. Contact<strong>

The first time that ever made contact was with his arms around her waist, suspending her a few feet off the ground.

**2. Eyes**

Her eyes were too beautiful to be a man's, though Tamaki would disagree with that.

**3. Hazel**

In her eyes he saw art, nature, truth, and a love buried deep amongst responsibility.

**4. Burden**

Over the year, he saw the depth of her burden, and how it extended from the chains of studies, and delved into tragedy.

**5. Haruhi**

The first time he said his name, it resonated through her body, entrapping her in warmth.

**6. Secret**

When it became apparent that Haruhi was going to become a host, some small part of Mori knew that his life was going to become more interesting.

**7. Stare**

"Mori-sempai? Is something the matter?" she asked, noticing his drifting stare.

**8. Beauty**

Mori averted his eyes, breaking out of his train of thought. "It's nothing" he said. When in reality he was being absorbed by her beauty.

**9. Attraction**

"I've always wondered, what type of woman attracts you?" Haruhi asked. An innocent question.

**10. You**

His smile was small, but it stood out like a rose within a desert. "You" was all he said before leaving.

**11. Appearance**

"Beauty must be shown on the outside, that's why you must dress accordingly, you agree with me, don't you Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked, trying to prove a point to Haruhi.

**12. Skin**

Mori's eyes trailed her frame, across her skin that he imagined to be softer than silk, eyes as warm as summer, and lips as tender as a butterfly's wings

**13. Depth**

"Actually, I think beauty is deeper than what's on the outside" he responded. Everyone around him gaped in shock.

**14. Tall**

People used to be intimidated by his height, but whoever she looked up at him, she would always smile that same great smile.

**15. Bitter**

Between Tamaki's outbursts and the twins constant flirting, it was an amazement that Mori hadn't broken each of them out of spite.

**16. Woman**

It often slipped Mori's mind that Haruhi was still a woman, which was proved when he accidentally caught her stark naked.

**17. Blush**

"What's up with Haruhi and Mori?" Hikaru asked. "No idea, all they do is go red whoever they see each other" Kaoru responded. "Think anything happened yesterday?" they asked.

**18. Request**

"Isn't kind of against the rules for a host to request a host?" Haruhi asked as she sat next to Mori on the couch.

**19. Ask**

"I…wanted to ask you something" he murmured. He was sweating and shaking, very unlike him.

**20. Break**

"What is it?" she asked, fluttering her eyelids out of habit. That was breaking point for Mori, and he leapt across the couch.

**21. Heat**

Heat filled their bodies, Mori leading the kiss while Haruhi's mouth was manipulated like a puppet. Her taste filled him, and he savored every second

**22. Apologize**

Mori couldn't even bring himself to be in the same room as her after what happened yesterday afternoon. So when she sat next to him, it took all of his will not to fall to floor and beg for her forgiveness.

**23. Whisper**

The words were slow but sharp as Haruhi whispered them in his ear and left the piece of paper in his lap before leaving the room.

**24. Glory**

"YES!" he howled, leaping up on the couch in triumph. He then went crimson when he caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

**25. Dark**

It was late in the evening when he arrived at her door. Her father was out, and she was all alone. When she opened the door, she was dressed in a dark purple robe, exposing her legs and part of her chest. Mori couldn't stop his eyes form soaking it all in.

**26. Customs**

There was white wine already poured when he stepped inside. The tension was bubbling inside him, and he knew she was after the same thing. Still, there was a sense of class in the air as the slowly drank the wine.

**27. Invitation**

After finishing their second round of drinks, Haruhi stood up, and slowly made her way to what was presumably the bedroom. She looked back, and fluttered her eyelids, very slowly. That was the sign.

**28. Reflection**

Mori had never seen this side of her before, the way she slowly undid her robe and exposed herself to him. He felt the tension overcome him, and felt his hunger claw at his mind. There was no going back now. He stepped forward, diving into her eyes with his own.

**29. Passion**

He was now no more than a beast, in the midst of a feeding frenzy. Her screams echoed through the dark as bodies moved as one, flesh rippling together. Her breath brushed his face, while tears of pleasure streamed down her face.

**30. Claim**

It lasted for an eternity, and after the sensation ended, all she could do was cling to him, drained yet submissive to his every whim. His arms snaked around her, caressing every part of her. "You are mine" he whispered. Her eyes whispered "yes" back.


End file.
